


Vecchie abitudini

by Rota



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era normale che Jae Ha infastidisse Shin Ah, appena gli si presentasse l’occasione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vecchie abitudini

***Autore:** Rota  
***Fandom** : Akatsuki no Yona  
***Personaggi** : Shin-Ah, Jae Ha  
***Prompt:** Imbarazzarsi  
***Rating:** Verde  
***Generi:** Sentimentale  
***Avvertimenti:** Drabble, What if…?, Shonen ai  
***Partecipante** alla Corsa delle 24 Ore – Seconda Edizione, indetta da Torre di Carta  
***Note:** Devo dire che questa coppia la shippo un po’ di tempo. Non credo in realtà che ci sia qualcosa in AkaYona che io non shippi, ma ok 8D  
Spero sia una buona lettura (L)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era normale che Jae Ha infastidisse Shin Ah, appena gli si presentasse l’occasione. Per godere della bellezza dei suoi occhi, diceva, quando era già stato sottolineato come lo facesse per il gusto di incontrare la resistenza altrui.  
Anche quando la maschera del Drago Blu non serviva più come scudo. Non poteva cambiare facilmente.  
Non era normale, però, che Shin Ah si lasciasse sorprendere dalla sua curiosità molesta, quei due secondi in più perché l’altro notasse rosso sul suo viso e lo sguardo fuggire a terra. Poi si era allontanato, lasciando il Drago Verde solo, con diversi pensieri insoliti.  
Tra i quali spiccava un tardivo e ormai inutile: “… che carino”.


End file.
